Random8127
Origin Random8127 or as his friends call him Alex, is one of the real life friends of ImASpeedrunner founder Ratchet5. Alex met Ratchet5 in the late 90s and have been friends ever since. When it was revealed to Alex that Ratchet5 had a YouTube account and was moderately popular he decided to join the social forum himself and thus Random8127 was born. He formed a co-op Ratchet and Clank channel with Ratchet5 known as the Ratchet and Clank Society. When Ratchet5 decided to host a second ImASpeedrunner tournament, naturally Alex decided to join. Participation in ImASpeedrunner2 In mid July, Ratchet5 held the draw for ImASpeedrunner2. Alex was drawn into Group F alongside Cr4shJuh1s, TheSaggers1997 and long time buddy Ratchet5. Alex had little success in his group losing to both Juh1s, Ratchet and Saggers. He first Saggers in Crash 3 speedrun to five crystals which he lost next he raced Ratchet in Crash Bash to 2 crystals which he lost and then finally he was defeated at the hands of Cr4shJuh1s in a Crash Bash speedrun to 3 trophies. Things seemed bleak for Alex's IAS2 future until Cr4shJuh1s announced that he would quit the tournament. Saggers who had come third in the group had previously quit which meant that Alex was the only candidate to fill Cr4shJuh1s' shoes. Alex would then face off against TealGameMaster in a Crash Bash Speedrun to 5 trophies in which he upset Teal and won the match. Alex then progressed to Round 3 in which he would have to verse StanScooby545. However, for a week StanScooby545 was nowhere to be seen and so when he returned there was not enough time to do their match as the grand final loomed. Ratchet5 made a split second decision to allow both Alex and Stan into into the grand final to face CrashBandiSpyro12, LukeRF44 and ScourgeandMephiles93. During the grand final Alex was losing by a considerable margin and decided to give uthe race. He was proclaimed equal third as ScourgeandMephiles93 didn't turn up and StanScooby545's emulator "supposedly" crashed ironically in a Crash Bandicoot speedrun. Even though Alex was a poor Crash Bandicoot speedrunner he somehow managed to be entered into the grand final, would he have the same luck in ImASpeedrunner3. Participation in ImASpeedrunner3 Being entered in IAS2, naturally Alex decided that if there was to be another ImASpeedrunner tournament he would enter. As luck would have it, Ratchet5 decided the hold the third installment of the ImASpeedrunner series in early December, the theme for IAS3 would be Spyro the Dragon. Entered IAS3 with the lowest ranking out of all of the competitors being ranked with 1:101 chance of winning the tournament. Alex was drawn into Group J where he would meet CrystalFissure, XtremeVideoGamer321 and Edophoenix92. Alex's first race of the competition was against CrystalFissure which was a race to 1 Egg, 300 Gems and 10 Dragons in Spyro 1. Alex won this match mostly due to the fact that CrystalFissure failed so much in Sunny Flight. Alex then squared off against Edophoenix92 in a Spyro 1 Race to 12 Dragons which he lost and finally he was defeated at the hands of XtremeVideoGamer321 in a Spyro 1 Race to 100% 4 Levels. As Alex had lost two out of his three Round 1 matches, he was eliminated from IAS3 in the first round. Participation in ImASpeedrunner4 The next time Alex would be seen speedrunning was in the ImASpeedrunner4 tournament which began in early April. IAS4 would be a Ratchet & Clank tournament which played to Alex's advantage as he was a decent speedrunner of that particular series. Alex was given odds of 1:19 of winning the tournament this time with a prediction of coming fourth. With this ranking Alex seemed quite confident of progressing past the first round. He was placed in Group D with CrashtoHedgehog (Manaidr), Lapogne36 and once again CrystalFissure. Alex defeated CrystalFissure and CrashtoHedgehog but lost to Lapogne36 in a Ratchet & Clank 2 speedrun. Things seemed positive for Alex to move onto Round 2 but it was then revealed to him that CrashtoHedgehog had defeated both Lapogne and CrystalFissure. Lapogne had also defeated CrystalFissure which meant that Group D had to enter a triple threat in which the two winners would progress. Lapogne36 was adament about doing a Ratchet & Clank 2 speedrun ( the game that he had previously beaten Alex in). Much to Alex's dismay, CrashtoHedgehog agreed to a race to defeat ChainBlade and rescue Clank. This put Alex at a disadvantage as his most favourable Ratchet & Clank game was Up Your Arsenault. As the triple threat began, the three seemed to be tied however Alex poorly time a jump which cost him the match and a place in Round 2. CrashtoHedgehog won the match and Lapogne36 came second only several seconds later which meant that Alex would be eliminated once again in the first round.